The present invention relates to data monitoring and detection systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to method and apparatus for adhering and/or removing a data transmission unit to and/or from a patient's skin used in data communication systems such as a data transmitter unit in continuous glucose monitoring systems.
Continuous glucose monitoring systems generally include a sensor such as a subcutaneous analyte sensor for detecting analyte levels such as blood glucose levels, a transmitter (such as an RF transmitter) in communication with the sensor and configured to receive the sensor signals and to transmit them to a corresponding receiver unit by for example, using RF data transmission protocol. The receiver may be operatively coupled to a blood glucose monitor that performs blood glucose related calculations and data analysis.
The transmitter may be mounted or adhered to the skin of a patient and also in signal communication with the sensor a portion of which may be implanted into the skin of the patient. Generally, the sensor is configured to detect and measure the blood glucose levels of the patient over a predetermined period of time, and the transmitter is configured to transmit the measured blood glucose levels over the predetermined period of time for further analysis. Given this, it is important that the transmitter be securely fastened or adhered to the skin of the patient over the predetermined period of time. In one example, continuous glucose monitoring system may employ a transmitter mounted on the skin of a patient to detect blood glucose levels over several days.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have method and apparatus which would provide secure and long lasting adherence to the skin of the patient over the predetermined period of time so as to ensure that the transmitter is substantially maintained in a relatively fixed position on the patient's skin during the time period of the blood glucose measurements by the sensor. Also, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus to remove the transmitter mounted on the patient's skin with ease and relatively little pain to the patient.